


Drown.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika - Freeform, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Ele se lembra dos dois juntos, quando eram crianças, e de como ele havia tentado com todas as forças fazer com que as coisas ruins que aconteceram na vida dela não passassem a definir o que ela seria. "Você precisa seguir adiante, Mikasa", ele dissera, antes de pegar a mão dela e correr pelas ruas debaixo da chuva, antes de ouvir o riso dela pela primeira vez."Eren x Mikasa // oneshot
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Drown.

_Ele estende a mão, e ela, hesitante, aceita._

_Seus pés esmagam poças através das ruas,_

_Apesar de tudo, eram apenas crianças._

_E os pingos de chuva escorrem por seus cabelos,_

_E pela primeira vez ele a vê sorrir._

________________

Quando o céu está cinzento e a chuva torrencial lava as janelas, ele sempre se mantém em silêncio. As gotas escorrem rápidas pelo vidro, como se estivessem com pressa de chegar a algum lugar, e ele as acompanha com o olhar, debruçado sobre o braço do sofá. Aquilo o faz se lembrar de alguns anos atrás, onde a chuva das tardes de verão era sempre encarada como um desafio, como um obstáculo a ser superado, enquanto ele corria por entre as ruas com seus cabelos molhados grudados no rosto, a água fria encharcando suas roupas. Naquela época ele ainda não sabia o que era se sentir cercado por todos os lados, como era sufocante ser como um pássaro preso por trás das grades de ferro, como era ter muralhas que pareciam prendê-lo em seus próprios pesadelos.

Mas ele ainda podia se reconfortar nas lembranças.

Os olhos dele estão nublados, opacos, como se há muito tempo tivessem desaprendido como demonstrar propriamente as emoções. Eren olha para os vincos do teto e passa a escutar o barulho das gotas que correm pelo telhado, ficando assim por muito tempo, perdido dentro de sua mente, alheio ao que acontece ao seu redor – mesmo sabendo que não está sozinho. Mikasa coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e caminha pela sala, sua voz melodiosa cantando alguma cantiga de infância que Carla costumava cantar para os dois antes de dormirem. E ao ouvir aquela voz, pouco a pouco ele se dissolve de seu torpor, seus olhos verdes fixando-se nela.

— O que você está fazendo?

O clarão de um relâmpago ilumina os dois por um instante, tornando a desaparecer. Ela dá de ombros, ignorando a pergunta. Dobrando um pouco a manga de seu quimono, ela coloca alguns livros no lugar na estante, a música ainda soando como um mantra em sua voz, e ele a observa em silêncio, como se pela primeira vez estivesse se dando conta da presença dela ali. O vento passa a soar mais alto, penetrando pelas frestas das janelas, fazendo os cabelos escuros dela se movimentarem de leve, e Eren se deixa levar por aquele sentimento tão familiar que parecia ficar mais forte toda vez que ela estava por perto. E ele sabe que ela é a luz que ainda consegue livrá-lo da escuridão que povoa seus pensamentos mais profundos, e às vezes ele acha que ela também sabe disso.

— Por que você não saiu hoje também? — ele pergunta, olhando tão diretamente para ela que a faz corar.

— Porque eu sabia que você ia ficar.

Mas o tom dela não é muito convincente.

— Você sabe que _eles_ não me deixam ficar sozinho aqui — ele poderia substituir o “eles” por “Levi”, mas apenas resmunga, jogando-se no sofá novamente e escondendo os olhos com um dos braços. — Tenho certeza que te pediram pra ficar, senão você não estaria arrumada desse jeito. Parece que você estava pronta pra sair.

Mikasa encara as mangas decoradas de seu quimono vermelho que havia comprado na cidade semanas antes, um calor repentino surgindo em seu rosto. Aquelas cores e bordados lembravam vagamente das roupas de seda que sua mãe costumava usar e ainda estavam bem vívidas em suas lembranças, e era apenas por isso que ela o havia escolhido, jamais imaginaria que ele notaria esse tipo de coisa.

— De vez em quando minha mãe se vestia assim dentro de casa — ela se senta na beirada do sofá, próxima a ele, mas desvia o olhar de um jeito que procurasse alguma desculpa. — Não é novidade pra mim.

Ele não parece muito convencido por nada que ela diga, mas não pode mais encará-la do mesmo modo de antes, como se de uma hora para outra tivesse percebido que estava agindo diferente. Eren se vira e afunda o rosto numa almofada, não consegue mais se sentir confortável. Até mesmo o ar entre eles é pesado, sobrecarregado com palavras não ditas que lutam para serem colocadas para fora mas acabam morrendo na tentativa.

A chuva começa a cair mais forte e ele se levanta e vai até a janela, e não consegue resistir em observá-la pelo reflexo do vidro. Mikasa continua no mesmo lugar, encarando as próprias mãos, sua expressão insegura o fazendo se sentir um pouco culpado. Ele já havia notado antes como ela havia mudado, se tornando um pouco retraída quando estavam sozinhos, e em momentos assim ele se pegava pensando em como ela possuía uma beleza única e tão rara. E ele não notava isso em mais nenhuma garota, e nem ao menos havia tentado. Tinha muitas coisas pra se preocupar – mais precisamente tinha _Mikasa_ para se preocupar.

E era a isso que ele se prendia, ao fato de que, enquanto pudesse protegê-la, ele não estaria sozinho. Enquanto estivessem juntos, seria o bastante.

— Quantas vezes você consegue fingir que está tudo bem, antes que não consiga mais aguentar esse peso e veja tudo desabar diante dos seus olhos? — ele pergunta, mais para si mesmo, ao ver a chuva cair com força sobre a grama, formando pequenos rios nos declives do jardim. Por quanto tempo mais ele poderia se permitir gostar tanto de alguém assim em um mundo no qual ele jamais saberia o desfecho?

Ela oscila um pouco, sabe sobre o quê ele está falando. Não era a primeira vez que esse assunto surgia entre os dois, e nem seria a última.

— Eu não finjo. Eu _vou_ estar bem enquanto você estiver aqui. — Mikasa mantém a voz baixa, porém decidida. — Nada vai desabar se você aprender a ser forte. Basta você querer.

E através do vidro os seus olhares se encontram novamente. Os lábios dela se abrem para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ela para, como se mudasse de ideia. Por fim as palavras dela soam mais como um sussurro quando ela desvia o olhar, ainda indecisa se deveria dizê-las:

— Nós podemos seguir adiante, Eren.

Os dedos dele tocam o vidro, deixando leves marcas na superfície. _Seguir adiante._ Ele repete aquelas palavras, voltando a atenção para as gotas de chuva que caem contínuas lá fora e que se mesclam ao reflexo dela no vidro. Foi Mikasa quem acompanhou os seus passos e, reciprocamente, era ela, e sempre foi ela, que estava ali por ele. Ele se lembra dos dois juntos, quando eram crianças, e de como ele havia tentado com todas as forças fazer com que as coisas ruins que aconteceram na vida dela não passassem a definir o que ela seria. _Você precisa seguir adiante, Mikasa_ , ele dissera, antes de pegar a mão dela e correr pelas ruas debaixo da chuva, antes de ouvir o riso dela pela primeira vez.

Minúsculas gotas de condensação deslizam sob a ponta de seus dedos, o vidro transparente o impedindo de tocar as verdadeiras gotas de chuva que escorrem pelo lado de fora. Como se o despertasse, a ideia que corre pela sua mente é impossível de ignorar. Respirando fundo, ele abre a janela: as gotas deixam de bater no vidro para salpicarem em seu rosto, em suas roupas, o vento despenteando seus cabelos castanhos. Por um instante, Mikasa não compreende por que ele fez aquilo, e se sobressalta quando ele vai para fora em um movimento rápido, só dando tempo de vê-lo atravessar a janela.

O cheiro da chuva, a grama sob os pés descalços, os pingos na palma das mãos, o frio suave que o faz se arrepiar. Eren está com os olhos fechados e o rosto voltado para cima, as gotas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, pingando em seus cabelos e roupas. Ele consegue senti-las uma de cada vez, incessantes, parecendo aumentar de intensidade com as trovoadas distantes. E observando-o assim, Mikasa sabe que jamais pensaria nele de outra maneira. Imprevisível, impulsivo, precipitado. E ela amava cada singelo detalhe.

— Você vai pegar um resfriado! — ela grita da janela, mas não consegue conter um sorriso. Ele parece tão tranquilo e em harmonia com tudo aquilo que a faz se sentir bem consigo mesma. Se ele estava feliz por fazer isso, ela estaria também.

Ele não lhe dá ouvidos. Ao invés disso, joga os cabelos molhados para trás, se aproximando da janela um instante depois.

— Você se lembra, Mikasa? — Eren pergunta, estendendo a mão para ela.

Existiram muitos dias de chuva depois daquele, mas o primeiro sempre permaneceria em sua memória como se fosse ontem. Os olhos dele estão sérios, mas a expressão dela revela a resposta. Não era uma lembrança que se apagaria tão fácil, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Ainda que Eren se sentisse pronto a dizer mais alguma coisa, as palavras se tornam desnecessárias quando em no momento seguinte ela também pula a janela sem dificuldade, parando a poucos centímetros dele, a água transformando o quimono em vermelho escuro gradualmente. Um sorriso tímido brinca em seus lábios. Ela só demonstra esse lado para ele. Ela só age desse modo com ele. Sempre foi assim e sempre seria assim.

— E teria como eu me esquecer? — ela diz finalmente, sua voz sobrepondo-se ao chiado da chuva. 

A mão dela busca a dele, ainda completamente próximos um do outro. Um leve rubor surge em seu rosto quando repentinamente ele a envolve com os braços, e ela sabe que ele não a abraça assim há algum tempo e não havia se dado conta de como sentia falta de ter seus braços ao redor dele também. Mikasa se encaixa perfeitamente ali, naquele pequeno universo feito para os dois, como uma paleta de cores no mundo cinzento que os cerca. Ela ergue a mão aberta, a mão dele seguindo o mesmo movimento, seus dedos tocando-se de leve como se estivessem em frente a um espelho, a água molhando-os completamente. Ações ainda falavam mais alto do que palavras, e ela estar sob a chuva com ele desse jeito parece como antigamente, como se o tempo estivesse congelado na época em que eles eram apenas crianças. Eren espaça os dedos e ela acompanha do mesmo modo que um reflexo, e ela sorri mesmo que tudo ao redor dos dois ainda pareça desabar.

Ele se mantém sério, com os olhos fixos nos dela, que agora estão tão reluzentes quanto um céu escuro e estrelado, e fitando-o daquele jeito ela sabe que ele nem sempre consegue se livrar dos fantasmas que o assombram – a culpa, o arrependimento, a perda. Aquele mesmo olhar repleto de receios é o mesmo que ela sempre vê ao final de uma expedição quando eles se encontram pela primeira vez depois de terem se separado. _Volte_ , é o que ele sempre diz. _Apenas volte._ E do mesmo modo ela pode sentir o coração dele acelerar, bater mais rápido, como se dissesse _eu ainda estou aqui, Mikasa_. Ela sussurra o nome dele por entre os lábios entreabertos, duas sílabas que soam como o peso do mundo em seus ombros.

O segundo inicial para que o tempo pareça parar.

O fôlego se esvai no momento em que os lábios dela tocam os dele e seus braços o prendem como em uma armadilha que ele jamais desejaria escapar. As mãos dele se enredam nos cabelos úmidos dela, ele a traz para mais perto, é nela que ele tem pensado todos os dias, é ela que traz um pouco de tranquilidade para sua mente perturbada. E sem ele, a mente dela também se torna um caos.

Aquele sentimento o invade de novo, e é algo que Eren já está acostumado, mas que agora ele possui a liberdade de não escondê-lo mais. Ele a beija mais intensamente, pois é seu modo de dizer que a ama, e que sempre amou. O gosto da chuva se mistura ao beijo dela, a pele dela que se arrepia talvez pelo frio da chuva ou pelo toque de seus dedos, e ele sabe que quer que esse momento dure por uma eternidade. Não existe nada tão verdadeiro e tão doloroso quanto constatar que Mikasa finalmente está em seus braços, assim como sempre deveria ter sido. O pedaço de um quebra cabeças que ele pensava haver perdido, mas sem se dar conta que estava em sua frente o tempo todo.

Então ele a abraça mais forte, enquanto a chuva continua a cair.

Nem ao menos precisaria parar.

________________

Encostado contra a parede, ele se senta sobre o assoalho do corredor estreito, próximo ao seu quarto. Os olhos dele se fecham e a cabeça dele pende um pouco para trás, as últimas gotas de chuva abandonando suas roupas até caírem no chão. Ela observa em silêncio o peito dele descer e subir com a respiração rápida, e há beleza no modo em que um leve sorriso ainda insiste em permanecer nos lábios dele.

Ele não era dono das palavras mais doces ou dos modos mais gentis. Ele sequer sabia como se livrar da insegurança que o fazia curvar seus ombros e se sentir pequeno diante de toda aquela responsabilidade que lhe fora imposto. Não era o tipo de coisa que parecia melhorar com o passar dos anos, mas ficavam mais e mais concentradas, seu peso continuando a aumentar até que ele estivesse se afogando na culpa de não ter conseguido salvar as pessoas que amava. O que Mikasa fazia era tentar amenizar o que ele sentia, e sabia que, se possível, roubaria todas as dores dele para si.

Encontrando ali seu refúgio, Mikasa recosta-se contra ele em silêncio, descansa a cabeça em seu ombro e a mão dela pousa levemente sobre a dele, como se saboreasse cada segundo em que eles pudessem se tocar. Os relâmpagos lá fora invadem as janelas e projetam sombras disformes nas paredes a cada instante, relembrando-a de alguns de seus pesadelos mais recentes, mas que naquele momento não passavam de lembranças vagas de algum sonho ruim.

Devagar, os olhos dele se abrem quando ele sente a mão dela entrelaçar a sua. Eren sabe o que acontece com ela, sabe que por dentro ela não é tão forte quanto aparenta, que ela também carrega consigo um peso maior do que pode suportar, assim como ele. E é por isso que eles só conseguem encontrar a calmaria um no outro. O dedo dele desliza sobre os lábios avermelhados dela e ele acompanha o movimento, querendo guardar na memória o quanto se ajustavam e se encaixavam perfeitamente aos seus. Quando seus olhos verdes encontram o castanho profundo dos dela, ele pode se sentir como se estivesse completamente submerso naquele olhar.

E, por ela, _apenas_ por ela, ele se deixaria levar pela correnteza.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 26/10/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
